


Celebrity life

by diaryoflife12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryoflife12/pseuds/diaryoflife12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry a famous celebrity that everyone notice and love but when he and Iris come across each other can she get to know him in three weeks? Or will she give up trying to form something with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write again.... Let me know what you think

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Iris heard Linda yell while running over to her.

She look at her best friend Linda like she lost her mind for a few minutes. "Iris you wouldn't believe who I saw."

"Who?" She asked, finishing cleaning the countertop with the wet rag she had in her hand. 

All Linda wanted to do was grab Iris by the collar of her shirt and shake her back and fourth while screaming at the top of her lungs. 

"I-It was-" She stutter trying to get the words out correctly without messing up. "It was Barry Allen!" Right there she scream so loud everyone inside Jitter can hear her.

"Linda, why must you be so loud." Iris shake her head while chuckling a bit. Iris couldn't help but feel proud that Linda finally saw one of her favorite celebrity in person. 

"He just so dreamy, handsome, cute as fuck and especially I wouldn't mind him showing me some stuff in the bed-" Before she finish her sentence Iris immediately cut her off.

"Aye, no no no." Linda laugh a bit while Iris finish cleaning up the shop a bit.

Linda and Iris we're best friends since high school. They did everything together while growing up even argue over stupid stuff whenever drama follow them but they been tight ever since.

Iris kept cleaning while customers chat here and there talking to each other. She finish cleaning up until she had to take people orders at the cash register again. 

"Look, the famous Barry Allen is such a great singer like his voice is amazing." Linda continue to talk.

"As much as I love you I really got to get back to work." Iris told her nicely.

She nod telling her she had date anyways, then said her goodbyes. Iris kept herself busy trying not to think about the stuff she was going through at the moment.

"Next on line." She said, clearly so people could hear her. 

"Um, yeah may I have a medium ice coffee with Milk and some sugar please." She finish pressing the button on the register competing the person order.

Iris glance up seeing the person she couldn't believe who was right in front of her Barry Allen.

"Will that be all?" She question taking the money from him.

"Yeah, not in the mood for some food." He said, taking the changes from her. "And oh thank you beautiful." Barry wink at her making Iris blush a little. 

Barry step a side walking to a empty table to go sit down. Today he figure why not go into someone he's not so nobody could recognize him for once.

He sat down at the table checking text messages after text messages on his phone. Some were important some wasn't that important to him.

He kept busying himself on his phone when he heard her voice. 

"One ice coffee for Mr. Allen." Barry look up at her while smiling. "I already put enough sugar in it so tell me if it's sweet or not."

He took a sip of his drink while staring at her. He notice how beautiful she really was. Barry also notice how short she is that she could barely reach his height.

"Thank you-"

"It's Iris." She finish his sentence a bit.

"Thanks, Iris but that would be all." Iris nod walking away from his table. She blush while getting back to work. 

He so cute She thought to herself while smiling from ear to ear. Finally she finish her shift for today but now she could go to lunch and eat her food. 

Iris grabs her purse and bag from the back, then headed straight to the rooftop where she always ate her lunch at. Carefully she make sure no one was looking before she went up them long ass stairs. 

She sat down opening her lunch from her bag. Sitting there quietly, she dream about him a little. She did say he was cute but on the other hand he may be kind of nerdy and sweet in a way. 

Eating her lunch she heard a voice.

"Secret spot huh." Turning around a little she notice him. "Eating lunch up here that's random."

"What you doing here!?" She snapped almost trying to be calm as possible. 

"Well, you are up here." Barry said, in a duh tone. 

He sat next to her and said. "I also wanted to get to know this beautiful girl right."

Her cheeks were red as like she hasn't blush in ages. He stare at her with a smile on his face. "Don't you got work to do? Whatever y'all celebrity people should be doing?" She added, looking at him still. 

"I do but-" She cut him off putting her hand up right in his face.

"But nothing, I'm not interested in what you have to say." He chuckle shaking his head thinking she might be hard to break the ice with.

"Iris sweetheart." He paused clearing his throat a bit looking like he was nervous or never talk to a girl before. "I will say this you will never regret me."

By the look on his face you can see a slightly smirk creeping up on his lip. He move closer to her and said. "Get to know me. THE REAL ME not this celebrity life."

She stare from his lips to his eyes. She wanted to kiss him but she knew it would be way too soon thinking she was a groupie plus it seem to be inappropriate at this very moment.

"Gimme three weeks to show you the REAL ME." He said, bringing her hand up to his lip and kiss it.

She blush giggling and said. "Go away Barry."

Before Barry open his mouth to say something his phone rang loudly. He took his phone out seeing it was a very important call. 

"Hm you very lucky." He said, standing up while dusting his pants off. He bent down and kiss her cheeks softly.

"Three weeks." He whisper into her ear before standing up to walk away while answering his phone.

Iris imagine what three would be like with him. At this point she felt horny cursing underneath her breathe.

She wanted to know more about him but somehow to her it seem to be fine and games. 

"Three weeks." She sigh almost blushin just thinking about how three weeks might go between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I hope you guys like it

How do you even get to know someone in three weeks? Is it such a major big issue if he or she fall for them? It feels like a bad and good idea at the same time. 

Barry rush to the interview he supposed to do in less than five minutes. He felt nervous mostly but always tired to remain calm every time he had to do an interview. 

"Barry, what took you so long? You on in four minutes!" Cisco half yelled while looking down at his phone.

Cisco was Barry manager he knew what Barry schedule was like all the time. Cisco and Barry met back in college when they were freshman and oh man those were the days. 

"Alright I'm coming!" He rushed to his dressing room to finish off putting on some decent make up.

The make up artist finish her job until he got up walking out the door headed straight to the stage on the Ellen show. 

He loved the Ellen show ever since he was little. He would always watch it when it came in his tv all the time. 

"We got someone here special today. He talented, he's handsome and everyone loves him. Please welcome superstar Barry Allen." Ellen said, looking at the camera then standing up clapping.

Barry said hi to the audience and hug Ellen before taking a seat on the comfy chair smiling while everyone scream and cheer.

"Ok, now Barry how does it feel to be recognize? You still get anxiety or just feel nervous?" Ellen asked, looking at him.

He slightly laugh a bit just thinking of a memory he remember. "Actually no It feels great and excited to see I have so much support with fans and the people that love me."

"How often you get notice?" Ellen asked him.

"Probably every so often depends on where I am but the time some people don't really bother me." He answer smiling a bit.

Questions after questions the interview was doing good until they decided to cut to commercial break.  Barry got up talking to Ellen real quick, then went to go say hi to some fans.

"Oh my god Barry I love you." A woman smile as she hug him and pull away. 

He sign her picture putting his name on it writing with a marker. He met almost six to eight people until they call him back on set. 

Few minutes later, Ellen wanted to play a game like she always do on her show. She passed Barry some clip to hold that had 'I Never' and 'I Have'.

"Mr. Barry we are going to play this game call never did this or that. I'm going to ask you a few questions and you choose I never or I have." Barry nod ready to play this game.

Ellen look at the first card and said. "Never have I ever fall off stage trying to impress someone." Barry laugh making these funny facial expressions.

"Damn." He chuckle showing her the board that said I have. The audience laugh along with him and Ellen. "Ok, I was in high school and I really really like this girl. She was beautiful and sweet until one day they set up this talent show so I sign up thinking I could be able to win her heart."

"Long story short, the talent show went great until I felt sick to my stomach that I threw up on stage." He continue hearing everyone say eww and laugh.

"Wow." Ellen chuckle slightly. "You and the girl together or she find you gross out." Barry shook his head still chuckling. "Her and I we don't talk plus it was a long time ago so I'll say we don't have a bond."

Ellen nod as they continue to play the game until it was over. 

"One more question for Barry." Ellen lean back in her seat feeling confident for some reason. He snicker nervously wondering what she could possibly ask him.

"What's going? You single?  Seeing anyone? All the ladies in here need to know." Barry laugh smiling a bit while he glance at her.

"Now Ellen, you know I don't discuss my dating life but just so you know I'm happy and enjoying myself." He gave her a good enough answer. 

Barry finish the interview that lasted five minutes so he got up saying bye to Ellen, then went to go gather his stuff before leaving the building. 

He kept walking to his car until paparazzi showed up. He scurry fast trying to get to his car while security walk with him to keep him safe.

"Barry barry, over here!" They all shout loud enough so he can hear them. "Where you coming from?"

Paparazzi he dislike them so much. They always be in his business but Barry was use to it by now.

"I love the jacket Barry Allen." One of the camera man said. He look right at him with a fake smile as they all continue to take pictures. 

He rush to his car getting in buckling up before starting it putting his keys in ignition. He reverse a little bit as flashes kept going on and on picture after picture was taken of him. Finally he drove off breathing out he held inside too long his mouth.

"Where to Mr. Allen?" His navigation system spoke to him.

"Hey, you know the usual spot." He said glancing at his phone seeing who left him a message recently while still driving to his destination. 

The weekend finally came it felt all this been pretty slow or fast. Iris was so glad she doesn't have to work on this cold Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)

Iris thought how can she get to know someone in just three weeks? Her mind had her thinking just three weeks? He crazy, but seem so harmless and sweet unlike, some of these other celebrities.

She sat at home on the couch with her notebook in her hand getting ready to write whatever what was on her mind. She grabs her pen and began writing.

Is anything possible anymore?

Is anything real?

Am I dreaming?

I know reality is real

Fantasy isn't

The world is a strange place

She continues to jot down in her notebook, whatever was in her mind when her phone began to vibrate letting her know she had a text message from someone. She grabs her phone seeing her brother Wally message.

From: Wally

You need to get out! Come to the bar with me and my friends

Iris rolls her eyes just by how annoying she knew she was going to be by the text messages so she reply back to him.

To: Wally

You know I don't like your dumb ass friends. They are no good

She sighs seeing he send a message twice.

From: Wally

Come on! I see your friends Caitlin and Linda here

From: Wally

Sis, I will come over there and drag you. Have some fun tonight

She put her phone down, ignoring his messages, but not responding back. Iris closes her book, putting it down on her night stand before getting dressed to go out for the night.

"This better be fun. Have me out here at a fucking bar with sloppy drunk ass people." She mumble to herself

Iris soon left out of her house after telling her dad she was gone for the night. She got in her car buckling up her seatbelt, then start it with her keys in the ignition. She back out of the driveway carefully before driving onto the street going straight to the bar.

Twenty minutes later, Iris met up with Wally and his friends, plus Linda was already drunk. Everyone knows Linda couldn't control how much she drank when it comes to liquor.

"You know I would never understand how Linda does it." Caitlin chuckle shaking her head. "I mean she better hope she can get up for work in the morning."

Iris had a disappointing look on her face. "You know Linda have that she don't care attitude. She will be fine in the morning, plus she's a grown woman she can take care of herself."

Caitlin nods, agreeing with her once. Iris sat from a far watching everyone having fun when Wally and his friends walk over to her. She felt happy to see him, but them.

"Wally."

"Iris." He hugs her, wrapping his arm around her waist before pulling away. She hugs him back then pull away from him.

"Iris we meet again." Wally friend James said, smiling at her.

"Hello." She said, politely

Wally looks at her and said. "Sis, you need to loosen up and have some fun."

She was about to respond when the bartender at the bar made a big announcement in front of everyone.

"Everyone BARRY ALLEN is here."

Iris couldn't believe her ears of what he said. He really was here. Wally had a concern look on his face. "What's the matter? You look like you seen a ghost."

"Nothing, Nothing." She ramble nervously.

"That Barry Allen can't act for shit." Wally other friend Nick said, sounding like a hater.

She notices some people were already greeting him as he walk pass each and every person. Iris, turn around hoping he didn't see her. She didn't want to face him, not tonight.

"What's wrong with you?" Wally question her.

"Nothing I'm fine." She said, with a fake smile on her face.

"Uh huh." Wally side eye her.

She excuses herself going to play some pool with some strangers. She grabs the pool stick and bend down pointing the stick at one of the balls that was on the table.

"Women shouldn't play you might get hurt baby." A guy told her with a smirk on his face.

"Right I shouldn't, but-" She paused hitting the ball by hitting another ball with the stick in her hand. She has seen the ball go into one of the holes. "You were saying 'baby' Watch yourself." A smirk appears on her face just by looking at him.

The guy's expression was shocked as ever, but end up feeling a bit of embarrassing. Iris laugh while walking around the pool table getting ready to play again. She felt this was the most fun she had in a while.

Barry watches her from afar just by sipping his drink. He notices she wore ripped white jeans with short sleeve black T-shirt also some puma sneakers on her feet.

He couldn't stop starring at her that he felt almost star struck by her beauty. Sipping his drink he notice someone he hasn't seen in a while.

"Barry, you here I wouldn't have guessed." Barry chuckle, putting his drink down on the counter by the bar.

"You know this is my usual spot Oliver." His friend laughed a little.

Oliver and Barry been friends for two years. They met when Oliver was doing a superhero movie. Barry thought his friend was funny looking by the way his costume fitted on him.

"So tell me what bring you out here on this Saturday night?" Oliver asked, taking his drink from the bartender.

Oliver glance over viewing what Barr was looking at.

"Her? You came to get your dessert?" He joked, sipping his drink.

"Shut up, she not a dessert. She's beautiful." Barry describes feeling a blush creep on his cheeks.

"I already told you we don't always get the girl." He said, reminding him.

Barry scoffs glaring at him. "Yeah, well that didn't work out huh? Look who you with."

"HEY! Not my fault I fell in love with Felicity." He smile when he said her name. "I don't regret it either."

"Whatever." Barry laugh, finishing his drink before putting it down on the counter.

"How you going to get her to notice you?" He question.

"I told her to hang with me for three weeks." Barry mumble, eyeing her still.

"Three weeks? You crazy."

"I know it will-" Oliver cut him off quickly.

"Three weeks!? Then what Barry? Gonna ask her to marry you? What if she doesn't like this lifestyle of celebrity?" Oliver felt furious and a little upset. "You can't just get to know the girl in three weeks, that's not realistic."

Barry sighs, shaking his head. He wanted to curse his friend out, but he knew part of him was right.

"Trust me." He said, getting up from sitting down.

"Look three weeks doesn't seem that long to know someone, but if y'all don't like each other in a matter of time, then I don't know what to tell you." He spoke, with a worried look on his face. "I know how you are with girls Barry."

Barry clenches his jaw almost breaking the glass cup he was holding in his hand. "Oliver, I got this. This isn't a bet."

"Alright, good luck." Barry walks over to the pool table going straight towards her.

Iris stop playing for a second and look at him. She felt her heart beating fast as fuck. She knew she would have to face him tonight since there were both at the same bar.

"Hi." His voice sounding smooth and gentle.

"Hey." She smile a little.

"You hungry? I'll buy you dinner." He told her.

She nods, putting her stick on the wall. "I can eat." They walk over going to the empty table while grabbing the menu off the wall.

Iris sat at the table across from him looking down at the menu. She kept looking as she thought three weeks might be crazy, but also hard even though she knew it probably wasn't enough.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll have half ribs with fries and lemonade." Iris said, looking at the waiter while closing the menu.

"Okay and for you, sir." The waiter say, staring at him.

"Just give me pineapple rice with steak that's well done." He tells her closing his menu before handing it to her.

The waiter grabs the menu walking away from them.

He looks at her and said. "What you thinking about?"

Iris sighs, shaking her head. "Have anybody ever tell you that you are crazy." Barry chuckles still looking at her.

"No why?"

"Uh, three weeks? How am I suppose to get to know you in three weeks? You do know you have a busy schedule." She felt frustrated for a moment.

"Come on you acting like three weeks is bad. I think we can make it work." Barry felt confident and cocky.

She couldn't believe she was hearing all this that came out of his mouth. "Did you not understand what i just said? We will not work because you got a busy schedule and I'm just a regular girl."

That comment made her feel like she shouldn't deal with him plus she really wasn't about this whole lifestyle he lives in of being famous and all.

"Iris, if we just give it a try and see what happens, we can-" She cut him off glaring at him.

"A try? Do you hear yourself? What happens next, huh? We fall in love and get married? I can't do that." Her voice sound serious and maybe even slightly irritated.

Shaking his head, he knew she was right, even though he never believe in not giving up.

He sighs, looking at her still. "You don't even want to get to know me?" The waiter came back with their food and drinks before leaving them alone carrying a empty tray.

"Barry I do, but three weeks just sound crazy." Quietly she ate in silence with no words coming out of her mouth.

They both could feel the awkward tension between them. Barry thought what his friend said earlier, but he didn't care at that moment.

"It's just us getting to know each other that's it. If you fall in love with me we'll figure it out." He told her still eating his food.

Sipping her drink, she pay attention to him for a minute. "I don't know, but let see how one week go between us."

He smiles a bit, looking at her. "You lucky I didn't throw water on you."

"One week it is." He agreed, feeling a little upset even a little happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't update lately i been busy but enjoy

One week later

Iris couldn't wait for the weekend to be over and done with. She was so busy with work that she kept forgetting to call Barry back about whatever he had planned for them. She wanted to call him but didn't feel the courage of doing so since he got her number from one of the people she hangout with at the bar that night.

She never had time to relax until today, which was Monday. She was so happy to be off today that she doesn't need her boss calling her for some stupid reason or who shift to cover for today. She like her job and some of her coworkers, but sometimes she felt lost being there all the time.

Yeah the job pays the bills, but can she see herself being a waitress for the rest of her life?She was at Linda house with Caitlin since Linda wanted to have a girls day.

“Girl, you didn't tell me you knew BARRY ALLEN!” Linda was being dramatic as usual.

Iris chuckles rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, he's very sweet and nice.”

“Nice my ass he looks better in person that day he stop at our job.”

“Oh god I should of known you be fangirling by now.” She lean back against the headboard of the bed.

“Have you seen him? I would so give him the time of day.”

Caitlin sat there shaking her head while laughing. “Linda don't you already have a man?” She reminds her.

Linda scoffed, looking at her. “Man? Where? He doesn't exist anymore in my life.”

“He was full of shit also never really care about me in the first place. I mean he was just a no good boy toy.” She continues getting up, putting her nail polish on her dresser before sitting back down on the bed.

The girls laugh as Iris heard her phone ringing right next to her. She grabs her phone seeing it was him calling. She stares at the caller ID just letting her phone ring.

“Talk to him.” Caitlin said, typing something on her laptop.

“But-”

“Iris my god if you don't-”

She sighs, pressing the green button on her phone as she put the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Oh, you answer hey.” He sounds a little nervous.

She giggles a bit. “Yeah, so what's up?”

“I don't mean to harass you I just thought-” She cut him off before he could finish what she plan to say.

“Barry it's ok, you wasn't doing anything I was just busy.” She half telling the truth.

The truth was she did want to return his calls, but she felt nervous, shy and maybe overwhelm that a guy actually seem interested in her. It's been a long time since a guy notice her.

“Ok, well you like Art? If so there is this art show tonight.” He clear his throat, trying to sound less nervous.

She smiles feeling her friends stare at her like she spoke to her crush on her phone for the first time. “I love art. Art is creative and very well visual so yes, I would love to go.”

Her friends squeals almost screaming out loud.

“but Barry I don't want blogs and cameras in my face.” She said, calmly.

Barry had a feeling she would mention the paparazzi. He could picture the headlines of the blogs in the morning saying 'Barry Allen New Girlfriend?'. There was nothing being said on the end of her line. She heard shuffling sounds until she heard his voice again.

“Iris I got an idea about that, don't you worry.” He said, sounding confident.

She sighs, thinking what could possibly go wrong? What idea he got in mind? “Worry? I was going to say I'll meet you there instead of you picking me up.”

“O-Oh, that works too.” He said. “Say, seven tonight?”

Iris smiles feeling butterflies from her stomach. “Yeah sure I'll send you my address.”

“Ok.”

Both of them talk to each other some more until he had to go take care of business. She put her phone on the charger laying it down on the night as Linda yelled.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You got a date with a celebrity.” Linda got up off her bed doing the happy dance. “Barry FREAKING Allen.”

“Uh, no we just friends.” She felt sure of herself when she said that.

Caitlin laugh closing her laptop as she glances at them both. “Friends? Friends for now or maybe something more in the future.” She had a smirk on her face.

“More? I don't think it's going to happen besides friends I can only handle for right now.” She stated honestly.

She nods, listening to her. “You know dating a celebrity than a regular person is not the same.” She explains to her.

“I know Cait, but don't worry, I think everything will be fine I hope.” She felt nervous as hell just thinking about that lifestyle she doesn't want to experience at all.

“Alright, let's watch a movie before you go on your date with sexy man.” Linda grabs her remote pressing the button to Netflix icon on her tv screen.

Iris rolls her eyes moving on the bed, putting a pillow behind her back as she leans her back on the pillow against the headboard again while Linda pick out the movie she wanted them to watch. She waits for the movie to start as she sent a text message to Barry about where she lives before enjoying the movie.


End file.
